Jao Sao Rim Tang
Detalles thumb|250px *'Título:' Jao Sao Rim Tang (เจ้าสาวริมทาง) *'También conocido como:' Roadside Bride, The Bride Business *'Genero:' Drama, Romance *'Episodios:' 13 *'Cadena:' Channel 7 *'Período de emisión:' 05-Noviembre-2010 al 03-Diciembre-2010 *'Horario:' Viernes a Domingo *'Tema de Apertura: '''Praw Tur Kohn Diew/Only because of you - Rapeepat Eakpankul *'Tema de Clausura: '''Chun Gor Kohn Kohn Neung/I'm just an ordinary person - Prae Emery Sinopsis Nuestra prota interpretada por “Poo” (Praiya Soandokmai) es una pobre niña, huérfana criada por su madre adoptiva (Apiradee Pawaputanon ), que tiene una hija mimada interpretado por “Mint” (Nawinda Bertotti). Su madre adoptiva también tiene un bueno para nada,como novio violador aspirante interpretado por (Tharathip Seehadetrungchai ), que en ocasiones va a tratar de asaltar a nuestra prota Rasa. Nuestra prota es el último (ángel)”, que es diligente educada- con valores de los trabajadores, los valores de trabajo duro, amable con los demás, inocente y virginal, no está mal en los ojos. A pesar de que la tratan como un cajero automático, se niega a abandonar su improvisada, familia de acogida porque se siente en deuda con ellos. Poco después falleció su madre también lo hizo su padre, su madre adoptiva le acogió cuando no tenía a nadie a quien recurrir. Ella siente la obligación moral de su malvada madre de acogida, que en muchas ocasiones abusar y aprovecharse de ella. Esencialmente nuestra prota será una débil, de buen corazón, idiota En cuanto a nuestro galan Akrin, interpretado por ‘Stefan’ (Tasit Sinkanawiwat ), se le describe como un apuesto playboy rico, con encanto. Él es un heredero de un complejo de fitness bien conocido llamado M Fitness. Akrin ve la mujer tiene un juguete y el amor como un juego. Su abuelo Amnat (Suchao Pongwilai) está harto de su inmadurez, descuidado, el estilo de vida poco sincero y quiere que se case. Si él no consigue casarse por un tiempo determinado, que no heredará M Fitness. Que se le dará a su hermana competitiva Ornuma (Prae Amery), que también tiene que conseguir casarse con ella si quiere heredar el negocio familiar. A medida que la fecha límite se acerca lentamente al matrimonio y que no le gusta ninguno de sus potenciales novias, Akrin decide contratar a alguien como su novia. Él contrata a Rasa, la chica que le gusta y la única chica en Tailandia que tiene la audacia de rechazar cada vez que hace un movimiento en ella. Su matrimonio será una farsa, que será para 1 año y se le pagará 2 millones de baht en total. El dará sus 1 millón de baht al principio de su matrimonio y 1 millón de baht al final de su matrimonio. Rasa aceptar su oferta porque necesita el dinero. Alrededor de ese tiempo, su madre adoptiva encuentra a sí misma en el hospital y necesita cirugía inmediata. Por lo tanto esta es la forma de su vida juntos comienza a través de un falso matrimonio. Reparto *Praiya Soandokmai como Rasa *Tasit Sinkanawiwat como Akrin *Matika Atthakornsiripo como *Rapeepat Eakpankul como *Prae Emery como Ornuma *Jarunee Suksawat (Ple) como Akrin's mother *Apiradee Pawaputanon como *Suchao Pongwilai como *Danai Thuntanasiriwong como *Nawinda Bertotti como Rasa's sister Categoría:Channel 7 Categoría:TLDrama Categoría:TLDrama2010 Categoría:Drama Categoría:Romance Categoría:De 13 a 17 episodios